Destiny 2
Destiny 2 — сиквел игры Destiny и вторая игра серии. Вышла 7 сентября 2017 года для PlayStation 4 и Xbox One и 24 октября 2017 года для PC на платформе Battle.net. Открытый бета-тест игры стартовал для PlayStation 4 и Xbox One в июле, а для PC — в августе. Сюжет Доминус Гоул, считающий что Красный Легион является законным бенефициаром власти Странника, атакует Город, лишая Стражей их сил и вынуждая их бежать. Нашему Стражу поручено найти и воссоединить трех членов «Авангарда»: Завалу, бежавшего на Титан; Икору Рей, бежавшую на Ио; и Кейда-6, который бежал на Несс. Следуя своему пути, Стражи должны вернуть утраченную силу. Основные изменения в геймплее * Слоты оружия — кинетические, энергетические и силовое. Кинетика и энергия имеют одинаковые типы оружия; разница в том, что оружие энергии имеет другие типы повреждений. Съемные винтовки, снайперские винтовки, ракетные пусковые установки и т. д. вписываются в слот Силы. * Перки ближнего боя и других подклассов расположены в наборах из четырех, которые нельзя смешивать и сопоставлять. Игроки должны выбирать между одним набором из четырех перков или другим. Гранаты, модификатор прыжка и модификатор способности класса могут быть изменены независимо от выбранного набора перков. * Матчмейкинг разрешен для содержимого конечной игры с использованием функции «Управляемые игры», которая соответствует соло-игрокам, которые ищут группу с кланами, у которых уже есть группа. * Игроки могут начать новую деятельность или перейти в новое место, где они находятся, не выходя на орбиту в первую очередь. Контент Сюжетные миссии *Homecoming Налёты *Озеро теней *The Inverted Spire Рейды *Untitled Raid Места назначения *Arcadian Valley, Nessus *European Dead Zone, Earth *Ио *Титан Карты Горна *Altar of Flame *Javelin-4 *Midtown *Retribution *Vostok Новые подклассы *Dawnblade (Warlock) *Sentinel (Titan) *Arcstrider (Hunter) Launch Editions Standard Edition *$59.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game Game + Expansion Pass *$89.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game *''Destiny 2'' Expansion Pass (includes Expansion I and Expansion II) Limited Edition *$99.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game *''Destiny 2'' Expansion Pass (includes Expansion I and Expansion II) *Limited Edition SteelBook Case *Cabal-themed Collector's Box, containing: **Booklet with secrets of the Cabal Empire **Cabal Schematic **Collectible Postcard Images **Cabal Military Pawns *Premium digital content: **Legendary Sword **Legendary Player Emote **Cabal Empire-themed Emblem Digital Deluxe Edition *$99.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game *''Destiny 2'' Expansion Pass (includes Expansion I and Expansion II) *Premium digital content: **Legendary Sword **Legendary Player Emote **Cabal Empire-themed Emblem Collector's Edition *$249.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game *''Destiny 2'' Expansion Pass (includes Expansion I and Expansion II) *''Destiny 2'' Frontier Bag **Customizable bag that can be worn as a backpack or messenger bag **15" Laptop/Tablet Sleeve with protective pocket slip *Frontier Kit, which includes: **Solar panel USB charger with built-in light **Paracord **Solar blanket *Limited Edition SteelBook Case **Booklet with secrets into the Cabal Empire **Cabal Schematic **Collectible Postcard Images **Cabal Military Pawns *Premium digital content: **Legendary Sword **Legendary Player Emote **Cabal Empire Themed Emblem Бонусы предзаказа Те, кто предварительно заказал любой выпуск «Destiny 2», получат ранний доступ к следующим предметам в игре: *Coldheart — экзотическое оружие. *Kill-Tracker Ghost shell. *Salute — эмоция. Эти предметы будут доступны для всех через игровой процесс, начиная с 5 декабря 2017 года. Destiny 2 Процессоры AMD Phenom * процессор: AMD семейства Phenom II Х6 1100T * процессор: AMD для Radeon HD6900 не подходят для Destiny 2 на PC источник: vk.com/destiny2wiki Галерея Арты Destiny2 Announcement.jpg|Announcement image D2 KeyArt Horizontal.jpg|Horizontal key art D2 KeyArt Vertical.jpg|Vertical key art D2 concept art.jpg D2 Eden concept art.jpg|Eden D2 Gunship concept art.jpg|Gunship D2 Parade concept art.jpg|Parade D2 Titan Arcology concept art.jpg D2 Waterway concept art.jpg D2 Weapon concept art.jpg|Weapon concept art D2 Veist Fusion concept art.jpg|Veist fusion rifle render Скриншоты Детали D2 hunter gear 01.jpg D2 hunter gear 02.jpg D2 titan gear 01.jpg D2 titan gear 02.jpg D2 titan gear 03.jpg D2 titan gear 04.jpg D2 warlock gear 01.jpg D2 warlock gear 02.jpg D2 Crucible heroic.jpg D2 Crucible heroic 2.jpg Окружение D2 Environment.png D2 Environment 2.png D2 Environment 4.png D2 Environment 5.png D2 Environment 6.png D2 Environment 7.png D2 Environment 8.png D2 Environment 9.png D2 Environment 10.png D2 Environment 11.png Видео Destiny 2 – “Last Call” Teaser Destiny 2 – “Rally the Troops” Worldwide Reveal Trailer Destiny 2 - Official Gameplay Reveal Trailer Категория:Игры